How?
by AndyPain
Summary: … De verdad, ella es lo más dulce que conozco… ¡Es solo que eso ya no basta!. Ya no me basta con sus caricias, ya no me basta con su dulce voz, ya no me basta con sus besos. Ya nada de eso es suficiente. No me alcanza. Ya no basta solo con eso. Quiero más… ¡Necesito más! ¡La necesito a ella! ¡¿Pero cómo! - CORI-Rated M x Lemon.


Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**¿How?**

_I'm asking for your help_  
_I am going through hell_  
_Afraid nothing can save me_  
_But the sound of your voice_

_You cut out all the noise_  
_And now that I can see_  
_My stakes so clearly now_  
_I'd kill if I could take you back_  
_But how, but how?_

"Vaya, así que ya cumpliste 5 meses de novia con Cat… es una chica muy divertida, seguro te diviertes mucho con ella en la intimidad"

¿Cómo es posible que esa única línea me arruinara toda una semana? No puedo creer que Jade haya dicho eso. Por Dios, ni siquiera sé con qué cara la mire luego de eso, pero debió ser una buena, ya que su sonrisa burlona me dijo que sabía por lo que pasaba.

Así es. Desde hace mas de 5 meses que soy la novia de Cat, sin contar los meses desde que comenzamos a frecuentarnos como algo más que solo amigas… sin contar incluso los meses que comencé a sentir cosas por ella a escondidas de todos. Y en todo este tiempo nunca me había molestado un comentario de Jade, y eso que la chica se lucia, tanto como ese.

Su sarcasmo me chocaba en la cara una verdad que no tenía como discutir.

Nunca lo hice con Cat.

Y no es como si ella fuera algo lenta, o boba o inocente… más bien me sentía como que yo era la lenta, boba… pero no tan inocente.

Todavía recuerdo cuando, ya estando de novia, me daba algo de vergüenza profundizar los besos con ella. Es estúpido, pero cierto. Yo quería, ¡sí que quería! por todos los medios quería, pero es que simplemente no sabía cómo.

Cat es muy hermosa, dulce, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, es presumida y coqueta… inclusive sexy si lo desea. Tuvo novios, igual que yo, y estaba segura que había tenido besos franceses… igual que yo. Pero por alguna razón que no entendía, no podía avanzar a esa etapa con ella.

Desde el primer beso entre ambas, gracias a mi poca capacidad de contenerme, hasta que comenzó nuestro noviazgo, todos los besos eran solo labios… dulces, suaves y tentadores labios. A decir verdad, no podía quejarme, me tenía más que satisfecha con esos roces. Cat jugaba mucho con mis labios en esos besos, lo disfrutaba mucho, se notaba. Y yo también.

No fue hasta que un día, no muy lejano a después de que fuera oficialmente mi novia, comencé a sentir que ya no me bastaba, que necesitaba más… no mucho mas, solo... lo suficiente de ella en ese tiempo. Necesitaba sentirla… aun más que esos roces.

Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, todavía me da un poco de vergüenza admitir que no pude avanzar en esa etapa como las personas normales hacen. Ya saben, besarse y en algún momento profundizarlo. No, con Cat las cosas nunca son como las personas normales. Ella es diferente.

Estábamos solas en mi casa, estudiando juntas para un examen. Cat me dio un corto beso de agradecimiento por algo que le explique y se alejo… y lo siguiente fue mi pequeño cuestionario.

"Oye… ¿Cat? … Tu si sabes lo que es un beso francés… ¿verdad?"

¡Dios! todavía recuerdo esa pregunta y quiero matarme. ¿Qué tan estúpida se puede ser para tener que pedirle a tu novia que te bese fogosamente?

Luego de eso ella se rio de mí, yo también me reí, algo avergonzada. Se acercó con esa enorme sonrisa de cariño que me tiene y… fue una buena tarde, una increíble tarde… una larga y ardua tarde de trabajo de reconocimiento… pero una asombrosa tarde… definitivamente.

Quizás las cosas no sean muy diferente ahora, es decir, la escena es prácticamente la misma. Estamos las dos solas, en mi casa, viendo una película, ya anocheció… ¡y no puedo sacarme las malditas burlas de Jade de la cabeza!

También el asunto de querer más está presente. ¡Es que vamos! Cat es lo más dulce que conozco, la adoro, me hace sonreír todo el tiempo, inclusive cuando no está cerca, el solo saber que la tengo ya me llena de una manera tan cálida y acogedora en la que puedo sentirme bien… Pero también siento… otras cosas.

Esas cosas que uno comienza a sentir desde que somos pubertos. Cosas divertidas para algunos, cosas algo aterradoras para otros. Para mí siempre fueron… cosas curiosas… ya saben… eso de sentir que necesitas cierto… afecto físico. Me parece normal, y solía disfrutar de ese tipo de sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo. Es solo que nunca las había vinculado con alguien antes, ni siquiera con los chicos con los que salía, con ellos solo disfrutaba de los besos, y algunas caricias, pero no sentía… esas "necesidades" que ahora Cat me hace sentir.

Y aquí llegan otros de mis descubrimientos. ¡Ya no lo disfruto más!

Ahora todos esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones por mi cuerpo, esa sensibilidad con la que a veces me sorprendo, esos cosquilleos que me nacen desde adentro y no puedo saber cómo contentar… ya no son divertidos, ya no son curiosos para mi… ahora de alguna forma que no entiendo… son dolorosos… ¡son frustrantes! Y en lo único que puedo pensar, estando o no con Cat, es que ¡ya no me basta!… ¡no lo soporto!… la necesito, aun mas, cada vez mas.

No solo sus besos, su voz, sus caricias, sus sonrisas… eso ya no basta, ¡quiero más! … y por parte estoy… contenta de que alguien me haga sentir esas cosas, pero por otra parte algo aterrada. Estoy sintiendo mucho por Cat, inclusive más de lo que esperaba… me siento dependiente… ¡de ella! ¡Esto me está matando!

El término "Calentura" no me gusta del todo, pero no soy capaz de encontrar otro término por el que estoy pasando desde hace meses. Y lo tengo cada vez que profundizo un beso con Cat, o ella se sienta en mis piernas, o susurra mi nombre cerca de mi oído, o cuando inconscientemente se muerde el labio… en fin, que estoy hecha un desastre.

Cada vez me cuesta más controlarme cuando esas cosas pasan, y todas esas veces, cuando ya me siento hasta torpe de cómo la acaricio, o la beso o la miro ¡ella no hace más que empeorar las cosas! Se sonroja, o suspira muy cerca, haciendo que su voz vibre en mis tímpanos, inclusive gime levemente en mis labios ¡hasta se relame! ¡Por Dios! Y por alguna razón, todos esos gestos son como una alarma en mí ser que me obligan a detenerme. Como si no quisiera que las cosas pasaran a mayores… ¡Cuando en realidad sí que quiero!

No sé ni de qué va la película que estamos viendo. Esta parece ser una de esas noches en la que me torturo física y psicológicamente con mis deseos mas íntimos… y en presencia de Cat. Que cuando no está ella y las torturas vienen a mí, tengo mis propios métodos para hacerme sentir menos miserable y por lo menos así, hacer que esas… "divertidas cositas" bajen sus niveles… aun así lo doloroso y lo frustrante del asunto no aflojan ni merman su marcha.

Suspiro ampliamente, intentando alejar los pensamientos. Ella lo nota y voltea a verme, algo preocupada.

-¿Estás bien, Tori?- Me pregunta analizándome cuidadosamente.

-Sí, solo… algo cansada, es todo- le digo e intento poner atención de nuevo en la Tv.

-No entiendo de que va la película- Me dice mientras se vuelve a concentrar en mi- ¿Me explicas?

Estoy en problemas.

-Ammmm- comienzo a murmurar sin tener en claro que decir- Ah decir verdad yo tampoco la entiendo del todo.

-Pero si sabes quién es Claire y porque busca a su hermano… ¿verdad?

-Ammm- será mejor que adivine- Ella es una… ¿pianista?- Le contesto simpática.

-No estás viendo la película- Me reclama mientras niega con la cabeza.

-No, perdón- me disculpó suspirando a medias- Es solo que…

-¿Pensabas en otras cosas? ¿Tenias la cabeza muy muy muy lejos de aquí?- Preguntó con mas curiosidad mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el mismo sofá en el que estaba yo.

-Si… eso es… exactamente lo que paso.

-A mí también me pasa… muchas veces… y después nunca se dé que hablan… así que solo sonrió- terminó diciendo mientras me sonreía.

-Sí, eso suele funcionar- Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Puedo ver como ahora sus ojos se turnan para ver los míos y mis labios. Amo que haga eso. Me hace sentir que desea mis besos y yo no puedo hacer más que complacerla.

Acerco mi rostro al suyo, pero entonces soy invadida de nuevo por algunas inseguridades. Me detengo justo antes de tocar sus labios. Tiene los parpados cerrados y puedo ver esas hermosas pestañas temblando débilmente.

-¿Cat?- Le susurro y por el movimiento rozo un poco sus labios.

-¿Tori?- me pregunta abriendo sus ojos pero sin alejarse.

-Hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-¿Es sobre lo que estabas pensando?

La miro con confusión. A veces pareciera que puede leerme el pensamiento, como si no pudiera sentirme segura ni siquiera dentro de mi propia cabeza.

Las ideas de que Cat pueda saber lo que a veces pienso de ella, como me la imagino y haciendo que cosas, me asusta un poco.

-Ammm, si… más o menos- digo, intentando alejar los pensamientos previos, razonando que no es posibles.

-¿De qué se trata?- Sigue susurrando y no puedo evitar reír. Estamos sola, toda la casa para nosotras y aun así estamos susurrando.

-Es sobre- me alejo un poco de su rostro, tenerla tan cerca me dificulta pensar, tanto es así que me doy cuenta que estaba a punto de largar una pregunta al estilo "¿Sabes lo que es tener sexo?"- Bueno, me he sentido últimamente algo… rara… especial… especialmente rara…

Le digo y puedo ver como parece intentar hacer memoria con algo, pero no dice nada y vuelve a ponerme atención.

-Tú no… ¿No te sientes rara… a veces?

-¿Rara cómo?

-Ya sabes… ¿sentir algunas… cositas… por dentro?

-¿Cositas como qué?... ¿Dónde?

Esto va a ser un poco más difícil que esa vez con los besos franceses.

-Ammm cuando nos besamos… ¿no sientes algo raro?- por respuesta ella se encoge de hombros- ¿No siente como cosquillas en el estomago?

-Si, como mariposas- me contesta entusiasta- pero eso es desde siempre…

-Ammm, es algo diferente- intentó explicar- aparte de las cosquillas ¿no sientes algo más?

-No lo se… ¿Qué sientes tú?

-¿Yo? Bueno…- trago saliva ya que de repente recuerdo lo que me provoca a veces- Siento muchas cosas… Es como esas cosquillas en el estomago que sientes… pero las siento más alborotadas… un poco… un poco más abajo, y algo… caliente también.

-Oh- me contesta. Puedo ver como su vista se posa en mi vientre y de repente me siento muy estúpida y avergonzada.

-¿A ti no te pasa?- preguntó con rapidez, para desviar su atención de lo que sea que esté pensando.

-Quieres decir… que yo te provoco… ¿Qué te toques… ahí?- me señala con un dedo la parte baja de mi vientre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- respondo avergonzada, mientras me llevo un cojín al estomago cubriendo mis partes de la vista de Cat.

-¿Te tocas mucho?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya sabes… ¿si te tocas a ti misma… por que sientes- Se ríe un poco, y mucho me temo que de mi- cositas calientes ahí abajo?

-¡Claro que no!- me arden las mejillas al mismo tiempo que me siento humillada.

-¿No te masturb…?

Pero no la dejo terminar, le tapo la boca rápidamente.

-¡No! - le digo segura, ella frunce el ceño molesta.

-Eso es mentira- me contesta en el mismo tono luego de que retiro mi mano.

-No es mentira, y ya no quiero hablar de esto contigo, solo olvídalo- sigo molesta mientras vuelvo mi atención al Tv, noto que se cruza de brazos.

-Pero si tú comenzaste con que…

Abro la boca para discutir con ella, pero entonces la puerta principal se abre y deja pasar a mi madre.

-Hola chicas- saludó ella, pero fue recibida con la mirada de enojo de ambas- Okey… Tori, ayuda a tu padre con las bolsas, acabamos de comprar en el supermercado y son muchas.

-Ya voy- conteste sin ganas, le hice una última mirada a Cat antes de salir por la puerta, seguía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, obviamente molesta.

No tarde mucho acomodando algunas bolsas en el garaje y seleccionando las que debían ir a la cocina, pero cuando llegue ya no encontré a mi novia.

-Mama ¿y Cat?

-Se fue hace unos momentos, dijo que la vinieron a buscar.

-¿En serio?- me siento aun peor, ni siquiera se despidió. Cat suele enojarse por cosas que a veces ni llego a enterarme. Si bien habíamos discutidos, ni siquiera fueron muchas palabras. Me siento mas molesta ahora.

Termino de acomodar las bolsas y miro el reloj de pared, ya es muy tarde. Me tiento de llamarla y arreglar las cosas, pero también me siento cansada. Mientras subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación me decido a que mejor dejo que se le pase hasta mañana.

Me cambio velozmente por ropa más cómoda, un short suelto y una remera mangas cortas, ambas en amarillo pálido. Es un gracioso piyama que a veces me recuerda a la obsesión que parece tener Cat por los patos.

-Cat…- murmuro al recordarla, mientras me acuesto en la cama y me cubro con las frazadas.

Es raro intentar dormir sabiendo que estamos peleadas, nunca pasa. Lo pienso un par de veces… pero termino tomando mi peraphone y llamándola.

Me siento en la cama y cruzo las piernas, dispuesta a esperar que atienda el llamado, pero esto es innecesario ya que ni apenas da el primer tono me atiende.

-¿Cat?- pregunto confundida.

-Holis- escucho su voz, pero esta susurra bajito.

-¿Cat? ¿Por qué susurras?- le pregunto y esta parece dudar.

-Es que ya están todos durmiendo aquí, no quiero despertarlos- Me río un poco ante el comentario. Se que Cat tiene una habitación para ella sola, tranquilamente podría hablar más alto, pero me concentro en lo que quiero decir.

-Claro, escucha… lamento lo de esta noche, no quise gritarte…

-Pero lo hiciste…

-Sí, lo sé… ¿Qué te parece si te compro un helado para compensarlo?- Puedo escucharla mientras se esfuerza por decidirse.

-¿Del sabor que quiera?

-Del sabor que quieras- le aseguro, y sonrió porque ya la tengo de nuevo, inclusive es como si un peso se saliera de mis hombros.

-Está bien.

-Bien- caigo sobre mis hombros hacia la cama aun con el peraphone en mi mano. Después de unos segundos puedo escuchar más claramente su respiración en la otra línea.

-¿Tori?

-Dime.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste…

-¿Ah sí?- Una nueva curiosidad se apodera de mi voz.

-Si… yo… creo que siento lo mismo que tu.

-Lo mismo que yo… ¿Cómo?

-Bueno… es que a veces, cuando me besas, yo también siento "cositas".

¿Ah sí?- no sé porque, pero de repente me siento más despierta, y algo inquieta también.

-Si…

-¿Qué tipo de… "cositas"?

-Me siento algo rara… ya sabes, ahí abajo.

-¿Ah sí?- Trago saliva y carraspeo por lo bajo- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Rara cómo?

-Son como cosquillas… y también se siente cálido… y a veces cuando eso pasa aprieto un poco mis piernas y se siente mejor… mucho mejor- La escucho largar un suspiro y siento como si un rayo recorriera mi espalda

-¿Se siente… bien? ¿Cu cuando sientes esas cosas?

-Ammmm, depende- la escucho y parece dudar… o hacer memoria, no estoy segura- cuando nos besamos… y tu lengua juega con la mía… y me empujas un poco, pues comienzo a sentir sensible mis piernas y las cosquillas ahí abajo se incrementan… y siento mucho calor…

Ok, ok… debo admitir que esta conversación me comenzó a entusiasmar un poco… un poco bastante. Puedo sentir un ligero ardor entremedio de mis piernas. Conozco bien la sensación, pero la situación es diferente ahora…

Cruzo mis piernas, apretándolas entre sí, y como dijo Cat antes… se siente bien.

-Pero también me pasa cuando estoy sola- siguió susurrando- pienso mucho en ti, haciéndome esas cosas... acariciándome… comienzo a sentir ese calor de nuevo, pero ya no me basta con solo apretar mis piernas… y tengo que hacer otras cosas…

¡Oh por Dios! No quiero hacer esto… bueno en realidad sí que quiero, pero se siente como si en verdad estuviera mal. Lo que estoy por hacer está mal, muy mal… pero no lo puedo evitar. Siento como si mi centro palpitara… hasta dolorosamente… necesita de mi atención… Necesito esto.

Claro que hice esto antes, claro que me toco ¿es que acaso alguien no lo hace? Cualquiera que diga lo contrario miente. ¡MIENTE!

Y sí, yo le mentí a Cat. Pero es que era muy vergonzoso, y el tono que usaba y la cara inocente que ponía al preguntármelo ¿Cómo pretendía que diga la verdad? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Admitir que me tocaba por ella?

Llevo mi mano libre hasta el inicio de mi estomago, tomo una bocanada de aire y la retengo. Aflojo un poco mis piernas, dando lugar a que mi mano se cole justo por encima de mis braguitas. Estoy algo húmeda ya, puedo sentirlo

-¿Qué… que cosas tienes que hacer?- No puedo dejar de pensar que esto está mal… esto está mal, esto esta tan mal.

Siento como si de alguna forma estuviera engañando a Cat. Ella no sabe lo que planeo hacer y sin embargo me está confiando estas cosas inocentemente. Pero es que no lo soporto, es más fuerte que yo.

-A veces, cuando estoy sola en mi habitación, y me pasan esas cosas en la cama, te recuerdo a ti, cuando me besas… y me tocas… intento imaginarme que eres tú la que me presiona…

Me muerdo el labio intentando contener un gemido cuando siento a mi mano hacer una ligera presión aun a través de mi ropa interior. No es la primera vez, ya lo he dicho, pero es nuevo para mí lo de estar tocándome y escuchar la voz de Cat al mismo tiempo… mejora las cosas, definitivamente mejora las cosas.

-¿Ima imaginarme a mi… haciendo… haciendo qué?- Noto que mi voz se entrecorta un poco, respiro profundamente para calmarme. Mi mano realiza ligeros roces placenteros mientras espero degustarlos también con la dulce e inocente voz de mi novia.

-Me imagino que estas sobre mi… y que me acaricias… ahí….

-Mmm- me está costando controlarme, las caricias que recibo de mi mano han comenzado a ser más persistentes. Suspiro con dificultad.

-¿Tori?- Siento mi nombre en susurros de ella… intento no retrasar mi respuesta.

-Di dime.

-¿Te estás masturbando?

La pregunta me deja de piedra. Retiro mi mano de donde estaba velozmente y abro grande los ojos, trago saliva para contestar algo pero nada sale.

-Lo estabas haciendo ¿verdad?- Vuelve a preguntarme y no distingo su tono de voz… ¿acaso está molesta?

-¡No! no, claro que no- contesto torpemente.

-Estas mintiendo…

-No miento, te dije que yo no hacia esas cosas…

-Deja de mentir, te acabo de ver y…

¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué dijiste Cat?- Pregunto confundida pero no consigo que me conteste- ¿Cat?

Miro la pantalla del móvil y noto que me ha cortado. Razono velozmente y con la vista comienzo a analizar mi cuarto. Es entonces cuando veo algo que llama mi atención.

El armario. Ese enorme mueble que está a un costado de la habitación tiene una de sus puertas semiabierta.

Me levanto de un salto y me dirijo hacia él, abriendo sus puertas de par en par y encontrándome con una mirada que bien conocía.

-¡Cat!- le grito.

-Holis- me contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Ella sale agachando la cabeza y tocándose sus cabellos, pasa a la par mía y me da la espalda.

-Yo… ¿jugaba a las escondidas?- Me dice en voz baja… la quiero matar.

-¡¿Desde cuándo que estas metida ahí?!

-Bueno…- se da la vuelta y me mira sonriendo, seguro intentando inventar algo gracioso que la haga salir de apuros, pero no se lo permito, le dedico una mirada dura que hace desaparecer su sonrisa- desde que te fuiste a ayudar a tus padres con las bolsas… le dije a Holly que me habían venido a buscar… pero en realidad subí a tu habitación y me escondí allí- termina lo ultimo señalando el armario.

-¡¿Por qué?!- vuelvo a preguntar molesta.

-Porque…- puedo ver como baja sus manos con frustración y su mirada se desvía a varios lugares, como si buscara las mejores palabras- Tu dijiste que no te tocabas, y eso era mentira ¡te estabas tocando!- Me está acusando, me siento acusada… me siento de muchas formas, pero en este momento, acusada.

-Claro que mentí. No podía decirte eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! Tú estabas así como… como si no supieras nada al respecto y… esperaras que yo tampoco lo supiera.

-Pero eso no es cierto- Ahora también parecía molesta- yo también siento esas cosas ¿sabes?... y más aun con esos vídeos...

-¿Vídeos?- le pregunto confundida- ¿Cuáles vídeos?

-Los vídeos que me pasó Jade- dice como si fuera obvio.

-¿Qué vídeos te paso Jade?- Vuelvo a preguntar sin entender nada.

-Vídeos… ya sabes… esos vídeos donde hay gente sin ropa y estos se tocan y se acarician y se besan y…

-¡¿Pornografia?!

-Sí, esos vídeos, gracias, no recordaba el nombre- sigue, dándose un pequeño golpe en al frente a modo de auto castigo por olvidarse- Pero los que me paso Jade son buenos de verdad, siempre hay dos chicas y hacen muchas cosas… parecen pasarla realmente bien. Al principio solo era un par de vídeos, pero después amplié mi colección, aunque siempre los que me recomienda Jade son más interesantes…

-¿Por qué Jade te pasa pornografía lésbica?- Pregunto acentuando cada palabra, no sé porque, pero presiento que la respuesta me hará enojar mas.

-Oh… bueno. Es que le conté que tú me hacías sentir muy rara. Que me haces tener cosquilla allí abajo y que me da calor. Y que a veces me pongo muy húmeda también. Le dije que a veces, cuando estamos solas, tú aprietas mi cola cuando nos besamos o pegas mucho tu cuerpo al mío y eso me hacía sentir cosas, pero cosas agradables. Lo mismo me pasa cuando te descubro mirándome raro. Ella me dijo que eso pasaba porque quería tener sexo contigo y… entonces me paso esos vídeos diciéndome que imaginara que somos tu y yo- Se ríe un poco tapándose la boca- que tonta, es decir, claro que sabía lo que es el sexo… pero no sabía que me sentía así por eso… y Jade me dijo que seguro a ti te pasa lo mismo… ¿Tori?

No puedo hablar… no puedo moverme… no puedo hacer nada… ¿Cómo es posible que la persona que más quiero en el mundo es la que más me haya humillado en mi vida? Siento que me arden las mejillas. Solo imaginarme a Jade recibiendo toda la información que Cat le brindo de lo que hacíamos o de lo que yo no hacía de mas, me hace entender las razones de las burlas.

-¡Largo!- hablo fuerte y claro mientras extiendo un brazo y mi dedo señala la salida de mi cuarto.

-Pero…

-¡Vete!- grito cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estas molesta?

-¡Vete de mi cuarto, Cat!

-¿Por qué estas molesta?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Es en serio?- no lo puedo creer- Le cuentas cosas intimas a Jade, de ambas, le diste un arsenal para hacerme bromas hasta que muriera. Vienes y me discutes sobre cosas raras y para terminar, te escondes en mi armario a observarme, porque desconfías de lo que te digo.

-Pero es que tú mentiste…

-¡Ya se!- la corto aun indignada- ya sé que mentí, pero eso no te da derecho a ocultarte y verme a escondida mientras yo… mientras yo…- Solo recordarlo me apena de mas.

-Te masturbas- finalizó por mí.

-Sí, sí, eso Cat- le digo ya harta de pelear con ese asunto.

-¿Siempre lo haces cuando hablamos por teléfono?

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no!

-Es que parecía que ya tenias experiencia con…

-¡Largo de aquí!- vuelvo a gritar con ímpetu. Ya no me importa si mis padres me están escuchando o despierto a Trina, solo quiero a Cat lejos de aquí.

-Pero…

-No, Cat, sin pero… solo quiero que te vayas- le digo mientras con una mano llevo mis cabellos hacia atrás.

Puedo ver como suspira resignada y se dirige hacia la puerta. Le doy la espalda y me siento en mi cama, cuando levanto la vista veo que aun sigue en la puerta.

-Vete Cat- le repito, pero ella sigue dudando mientras juega con sus cabellos, bajo la mirada mientras niego un poco- Haz lo que quieras…

No sé como sentirme. Sé que también tengo la culpa en el asunto, pero estoy molesta, muy molesta como para asumirla ahora. Justo intentaba profundizar en esto cuando el colchón en el que estaba sentada se mueve debajo de mí.

Busco con mi vista la causa y veo que Cat se subió a mi cama, pasando a la par mía y acostándose en el borde opuesto al que estoy, dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto aun algo molesta- te dije que te fueras…

-Lo sé, lo sé- contesta rápidamente- Me iré, te lo prometo… pero primero empatare las cosas contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto sin ánimos.

-Yo te vi cuando te tocabas… así que… ahora tú puedes mirarme a mí… cuando hago eso…

-¿Qué?- no la entiendo, más aun porque su voz baja más y casi no escucho lo que murmura.

-Solo… mira ¿Si?- Asiento confundida un par de veces, aunque es en vano ya que no puede verme, pero supongo que mi silencio le basta como confirmación.

Puedo ver como saca su peraphone del bolsillo de su buzo canguro rojo y busca algo en él.

-Cuando veo los vídeos… siempre siento ese ardor entre mis piernas… pero no consigo sentirme tan bien que cuando pienso en ti… y es difícil concentrarse cuando hay gente gimiendo y exclamando cosas… así que apago la computadora y busco alguna foto que me guste de ti en mi peraphone- Me sigue narrando mientras ahora se da vuelta y me acerca hasta mi cara su celular. Puedo ver en la pantalla una foto de mi cara, sonriendo. Me lo aleja y vuelve a ponerse en la misma posición de espalda que antes- Y entonces pienso en esas veces que me besas, y me atrapas… he intento imaginar que hacemos algunas de esas cosas que veo en los vídeos…

Veo como Cat mira la pantalla de su peraphone y con la mano que tiene libre comienza a bajar hasta llegar a su pequeño short azul, pero no es hasta cuando escucho el cierre del mismo bajarse, que mi respiración de corta.

Puedo ver su codo moviéndose, diciéndome que su mano se está moviendo también entre medio de sus piernas. Trago saliva con dificultad ante la escena.

-Intento… intento pensar que eres tú la que me está tocando y… mmphm – La voz de Cat se corta entre pequeños gemidos que comienzan a llegar- que es tu mano la que intenta mmphm… intenta apretarme más… ahhh…

¡Oh por Dios! Nunca pensé que contemplaría una escena así. Me siento acalorada, y siento a mi corazón latir con mucha fuerza.

Cat sigue moviendo su brazo un poco más deprisa, su respiración se entrecorta y parece dificultosa mientras ligeros gemidos salen de su boca. Su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante, encogiéndose ante las sensaciones que está recibiendo.

-Mmmm… Tori…

Solo escuchar mi nombre salir con esa dulce voz, que ahora parece estar en aprietos y suplicando, hace que todo en mi ser escarmiente. Siento una ligera punzada entremedio de mis piernas y de nuevo esa dolorosa necesidad naciendo de mi… puedo sentirlo justo en medio de mi estomago, en lo más profundo de mi ser… empujando por salir.

-Tori… Tori…- Más gemidos acompañados de mi nombre salen lastimeramente de su boca. Cat suplica por mí, es así como lo siento.

-Cat…- Susurro con compasión y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Desde cuándo?

¿Desde cuándo siente estas cosas? ¿Acaso desde antes que a mí me pasaran? ¿Qué si ella estaba esperando por mí con mas pesar que yo? ¿Cuántas veces hizo esto? ¿Todas sosteniendo una foto de mi, frente a ella? ¿Siempre por mí? ¿Siempre repitiendo nombre?

-¿Cat?- Me acerco a ella mientras la tomo del brazo, intentando frenar sus movimientos.

Se detiene y puedo notar mejor como esta. Toda encogida respirando aceleradamente. Gira su rostro para mirarme y puedo ver sus ojos vidriosos, exhalando con la boca abierta.

Le sonrió con cariño, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea adoración por ella.

-¿Puedo…?- Inhalo ampliamente antes de seguir- ¿Me puedes… enseñar como imaginas que… te toco?

Ella me mira con algo de confusión, frunciendo el ceño. Vuelvo a sonreírle.

-¿Como te imaginas que pasa… ya sabes… el que estemos juntas… solas… en la cama?… ¿me enseñarías lo que quieres que haga?

Ella me mira, analizando mis ojos. No sé como lo hace, pero a veces siento que puede ver a través de mis pensamientos con solo mirarme. Es algo mágico para mi, algo que me gusta pensar que solo tiene conmigo.

Asiente tímidamente con su cabeza un par de veces y vuelve a girar su rostro. Me recuesto a la par de ella, pegando mi abdomen a su espalda y doblando mis rodillas para que se acoplen a las de ella como puedo… es más pequeña que yo, así que siento cuando sus pies rozan parte de mi pantorrilla, reconociéndolas.

Paso mi mano por arriba de sus hombros y tomo su peraphone.

-No vas a necesitar esto si me tienes al lado… ¿verdad?- Le digo, notando que estaba a punto de protestas.

-Cierto…- me contesta, y dejo el aparato en la mesa de cama.

Apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada, muy cerca de su cabeza. El olor a coco de sus cabellos me invade e inhalo con profundidad su aroma.

Mi mano, que hasta ese momento descansaba en su cintura, es tomada de la muñeca por la suya, que me conduce hasta debajo de su vientre.

Con la yema de mis dedos puedo sentir el frio metal del que está compuesta la cremallera del short. Este es ajustado, así que dificulta un poco que ambas manos se colen a través de él.

Cuando finalmente lo logro, puedo sentir que las braguitas de Cat están húmedas y esto solo hace que me sienta aturdida. Se me hace agua a la boca y mi respiración comienza a ser más profundas. Con curiosidad deslizo un dedo, el medio, de abajo hacia arriba, rozando esa humedad, pero fue suficiente para que un leve gemido saliera de su boca.

Me enciende.

Vuelvo a repetir la acción rozando de arriba a abajo y de abajo hacia arriba varias veces, pero ahora con dos de mis dedos, el medio y el anular. La mano de Cat, que esta encima de la mía, comienza a presionarme más contra la tela de su ropa interior, cada vez mas mojada. Su cuerpo se encorva hacia adelante, reprimiendo gemidos que mueren en su garganta, pero gracias a la cercanía, aun puedo escucharlos.

Acerco mi cara hasta su cuello, y cerrando los ojos, beso su nuca. Puedo sentir como tiembla ante el contacto.

-To Tori- Me llama mientras pasa saliva con dificultad. Su mano cada vez me presiona más, pero su short me evita el poder llegar más abajo.

Logro pasar mi otra mano por debajo de su cintura. Cat no representa mucho peso, así que el que mi brazo quede atrapado entre su cuerpo y mi colchón no es un problema.

Acaricio, con esta, su abdomen, trazando círculos en él. Siento como su piel se eriza por donde paso mis dedos. Comienzo a subir hasta llegar a la copa de su sostén. Juego un poco con ellos, con paciencia, hasta que un pequeño descubrimiento me emociona. Es el tipo de sostén que se desabrocha de frente.

Ante el nuevo hallazgo abro mis ojos y separo mis labios de la nuca de Cat. Apoyo mi mentón en su hombro y con mi fría nariz rozo su oreja. Todo en ella parece estar caliente. Río para mí misma mientras deposito un beso justo debajo de su lóbulo… y hago mi jugada.

Desabrocho el sostén con facilidad. Ella lo nota al instante. Lo sé, porque ha dejado de hacer presión sobre mi mano y se ha quedado, de repente, muy quieta.

-¿Puedo?- le susurro suplicante al oído. Su respiración es acelerada, es lo único que se mueve en ella hasta que asiente afirmativamente.

Toma con su otra mano la mía, que está cerca de sus senos y la conduce hasta uno de ellos. No sé como sentirme. Nunca he tocado los pechos de alguien más… no sé cómo hacerlo. Mi palma llega a abarcar la zona y de repente me siento desorientada. Le dedico unos cuantos segundos a familiarizarme con la sensación. Son suaves. Comienzo a masajearlo un poco. Sintiéndolos más. Sintiendo como su botón comienza a sobresalir. Sintiendo como se endurece. Me excita, y que su mano de repente haya comenzado a hacer presión sobre la mía solo me dice que a ella también.

No es hasta que sus piernas aprietan contra su centro y mi mano queda atrapa en ellas, que recuerdo en qué posición estamos. Este movimiento hace que su short lastime mi mano por lo apretado del asunto.

-Cat… necesito- Mi voz es agitada por el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo- Necesito… ah… sacarte esto…

Abandono el pecho de Cat y saco mi mano de su short, encontrándome nuevamente con este, solo para deslizarlo hacia abajo, hasta sus rodillas.

-¡Tori!- la acción la sorprende. Noto que quiere girarse pero no lo permito, la abrazo rápidamente por la espalda manteniendo la misma posición, muy pegada a ella.

Ambas respiramos agitadamente. Me siento aturdida, casi puedo escuchar el bombeo de mi corazón.

-Solo…- digo mientras intento calmarme, cierro mis ojos y apoyo mi frente en su cabeza, sus suaves cabellos me reciben, vuelvo a ser invadida por ese aroma a coco- dime lo que…ah… lo que te gustaría que haga… ahora…

-Me gustaría…ah…

Gira un poco su cabeza con la intención de mirarme. Levanto la mía, apoyándome un poco en mi codo, girándome para poder verla a los ojos. Estos están opacos y parecen estar algo confundidos.

-Dime…

No me contesta, desvía su mirada a mis manos, que todavía la abrazan por la cintura y descansan en su estomago. Toma una de ellas y la lleva nuevamente hacia su pecho, como había estado antes. Y con la otra mano agarra mi muñeca libre. Me mira nuevamente y acerca su rostro al mío. Quiere que la bese. Yo lo sé, y no pienso hacerme de rogar.

Toco sus labios con los míos, y aunque la posición no es la mejor, logro concretar el beso y presionar contra ellos.

Siento como Cat guía mi otra mano nuevamente en dirección sur, solo que esta vez, ambas manos pasan por debajo de su ropa interior. Puedo sentir su muy caliente manojo de nervios. Esta mojada, muy mojada.

Al igual que la vez anterior, comienzo a deslizar mis dedos por la zona, estos resbalan ante tanta humedad. Cat gime contra mis labios. Su mano vuelve a hacer presión sobre su, ya muy duro, pezón, atrapando la mía, pero estoy siendo más consciente de mi otra mano, la cual vuelve a deslizar sus dedos por la húmeda área, de una manera cada vez más segura, cada vez más constante, cada vez más deprisa, con necesidad, como si fuera yo la que está siendo tocada… y quiero más.

La mano de Cat acompaña la mía en los movimientos, persistiendo con presionarla más, dándome a entender que le gusta lo que estoy haciendo y que ella también lo anhela. La piel de sus nalgas rosa con mis muslos en un pequeño vaivén que ha comenzando a generar. No lo puedo evitar. Pego más mis caderas a ellas, disfrutando el pequeño roce. No alcanza a satisfacerme, pero disfruto el contacto de su piel con la mía. Desearía sentirla mas, desearía no estar con tanta ropa, Desearía tenerlas más pegada a mi aun.

-¡Ah!... ahh- Un pequeño grito sale de sus labios y corta nuestro beso en el momento que dos de mis dedos penetran en su interior. Su cabeza se gira hacia adelante y todo en ella se tensa. Sus piernas presionan casi dolorosamente mi mano.

No puedo hacer más que respirar aceleradamente. Estoy sin aliento, algo en mi cabeza palpita con fuerza. Siento como si una llama se prende justo en mi centro, desorientándome más. La respiración de Cat, parecida a la mía, solo genera más expectativas… ¿y ahora qué?

¡Oh por Dios! Penetre a Cat, estoy… ¡estoy adentro de ella!

Una ola de adrenalina recorre mi espalda por el pensamiento. Esto es grande, muy grande… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? ¡De verdad lo estamos haciendo!… ¡Finalmente está pasando!

-¡Ahhh!... Mmmphh- exclamo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, aun sin poder recuperar la respiración. Las caderas de Cat se han comenzado a mover de nuevo, sobre mis dedos, buscando nuevamente ese roce. Su mano no alcanza a presionar ya mis dedos, por lo que inútilmente presionan mi muñeca. Entiendo que soy yo la que debe moverse.

Con indecisión y aun algo aturdida, me enfoco en mi novia, en lo que ella quiere… en lo que supongo que quiere. Mis dedos comienzan a bombear adentro y afuera de su entrada. Su gemidos y la forma en la que noto como su cuerpo vibra me dicen que lo estoy haciendo bien… que la hago sentir bien… que ese es el camino.

Tocar a alguien más… alguien ajeno a ti… es tan diferente. Una parte de mi cabeza intenta tranquilizarme diciendo que es igual a cuando te tocas a ti misma, pero no es así, no del todo. Es como estar adivinando… es tan excitante como estar adivinando algo que realmente se siente bien… y saber que cada vez que aciertas haces sentir de una manera increíble a quien tocas… tan increíble que la haces gemir de placer… que haces que tu nombre salga suplicando… suplicando por mas… por mas aciertos.

¡Nunca pensé que tocar a alguien se sintiera tan bien!

Ya más seguras, mis dedos comienzan a arremeter contra ella más fuertemente. No lo puedo evitar, quiero hacerlo de una manera delicada, de una manera suave, de una manera especial. Es solo que no puedo. La necesito, la necesito mucho, desde hace tiempo… espere por esto por mucho tiempo y ahora es como si no fuera capaz de controlar esas ansias. Todo en mi está que arde, y ese calor hace que mi cuerpo este sensible y atento a todo.

¡Lo siento todo!

Mis pechos y como estos rozan con la espalda de Cat. Mi aliento caliente y entrecortado, llenándose de bocanadas de aire que huelen a coco. Mis caderas siendo apretadas por la cola de Cat, su piel en contacto con mi muslo. Los pies de Cat, moviéndose inesperadamente, empujando mis pantorrillas, intentando aferrarse de ellas. Mi mano masajeando torpemente uno de sus pechos y empujándola más hacia mí. Mi otra mano que cada vez bobea más adentro de ella.

Son muchas cosas ¡siento muchas cosas!… no puedo con tanto, no puedo más. Siento como me agoto a cada momento solo para llenarme de energía por los sonidos que salen de la boca de Cat… y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad necesito, lo que más quiero, lo que definitivamente voy a obtener… lo que desea todo mi ser.

Quiero que Cat se corra. ¡Lo necesito! Deseo que se venga en mi mano.

Trago saliva con dificultad y me obligo a abrir los ojos, concentrándome. Puedo ver el rostro de Cat escondido hacia adelante. Acerco mi cara hasta su hombro y me hago lugar entre su buzo canguro para depositar un ligero beso en ellos.

-To Tori- me reconoce y noto como también pasa saliva.

Sigo dejando besos húmedos por su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello. Encontrar su punto de pulso no me cuesta nada. Su circulación es tan acelerada que prácticamente me llama a gritos. Beso, succiono y mordisqueo esa parte, logrando mas escarmientos en su cuerpo y que sus jadeos sean más sonoros.

Mi boca se queda mimando lo sensible de su cuello, mientras mis dedos en su zona baja no aflojan su trabajo. Las caderas de Cat apenas si se pueden mover por lo acorralada que esta con mi cintura y mi mano, pero no evita que aun así lo intente.

Trato de llegar aun más adentro de ella, realizando movimientos circulares y masajeando con mi pulgar, esparciendo toda esa humedad.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerzas al escuchar mi nombre salir entre gritos ahogados. Mis dedos notan la presión que sus paredes internas están realizando. Esta cerca, puedo sentirlo. Insisto un poco más, solo un poco mas… y todo su ser tiembla a la par mía, se encoje tensando sus músculos.

Se queda así por unos segundos, escarmentando. Finalmente se relaja, siento la presión de sus piernas sobre mi mano aflojándose.

Dejo de hacer presión con mis manos, retirando primero la de su pecho y luego, con un ligero pero suave moviendo la de su entrepierna. Me volteo en mi cama boca arriba. Respiro con la boca abierta, sin tapujos, inhalando todo el aire que creo necesitar. Estoy muy traspirada, me siento traspirada… y agotada, muy agotada.

A la par mía Cat no se ha movido, sigue dándome la espalda. Giro mi cabeza para contemplarla, esta igual que yo. Su pequeño cuerpo se agranda al llenarse de aire y se achica al soltarlo. Es como si se intentara recuperar de algo. No soy capaz de decir nada… no soy capaz de hacer nada… ¿Qué se supone que deba suceder ahora? ¿Cómo siguen las cosas?

Vuelvo mi mirada al frente y al techo de mi habitación. Casi, como si sintiera que algo no es lo habitual, elevo mi mano, acercándola a mis ojos. Mis dedos están cubiertos de algo viscoso, trasparente. Aunque suene estúpido, el contemplar esto hace que tenga un arrebato de cariño hacia Cat. De repente soy muy consciente de lo que acaba de pasar y no puedo pensar otra cosa que en lo mucho que la amo.

Bajo mi mano rápidamente al notar que Cat se gira hacia mía. Me siento algo avergonzada para mirarla y no es hasta que ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi cadera que puedo verla al rostro.

Me sonríe, y solo con eso siento que me arden las mejillas. Se inclina sobre mí hasta que sus labios tocan los míos. Mantengo mis ojos abiertos, viendo muy de cerca su rostro, sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas. Con la otra mano acaricio una de ellas y cerrando finalmente mis ojos, callo todos mis pensamientos y me concentro en disfrutar ese beso.

Sus labios se siente tan calientes sobre los míos. No pasa mucho hasta que siento su lengua lamiendo mi labio superior, no puedo verla, pero juraría que tiene dibujada una sonrisa picara mientras lo hace. Abro mi boca y siento como sus labios ahora atrapan mi labio inferior, solo para luego sentir su cálido aliento y como su lengua entra buscando la mía. Adoro ese choque eléctrico que me hace sentir cada vez que se encuentran. Adoro lo dulce y tibio que se siente. Adoro besarla de esta forma, no, más aun, ¡adoro que ella me bese! y que lleve el control del beso. Adoro cederle el control, parece realmente disfrutarlo.

Puedo sentir como sus dedos rozan la piel de mi abdomen, por debajo del gracioso piyama. Las caricias hacen que algo vibre en mi garganta, acompañando al baile de nuestras lenguas.

Se separa de mis labios con un leve sonido de estos. Me encuentro con su rostro muy cerca del mío. Sus ojos me observan con curiosidad, como si no se decidiera a preguntarme algo.

-¿Qué?- Murmuro con cariño, ella se reincorpora sentándose, depositando nuevamente su peso en mis caderas.

Sus manos aun están en mi vientre por debajo de la tela, sus dedos siguen delineando mi piel, mandándome ligeros escalofríos. Comienzan a subir dejando que mi remera también suba, pero se detiene al comienzo de mis pechos. Retengo mi respiración, no tengo nada debajo del piyama.

-¿Puedo?- su pregunta sale con el mismo tono de cariño, que supongo yo, tuve cuando hice la misma pregunta tiempo atrás.

Por respuesta, con lentitud subo mis brazos y siento como Cat desliza mi remera hacia arriba, desvistiéndome de ella en su totalidad, para luego lanzarla al costado de la cama.

La atenta mirada con la que estoy siendo analizada hace que sienta toda mi cabeza acalorada, mis mejillas arden y mi boca se seca.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he intentando imaginarte desnuda- Me confiesa mientras nuevamente sus dedos delinean mi, ahora, desnudo vientre. Se ríe- Son pequeñas…

Doy un pequeño espasmo cuando la mano de Cat llega a tocar uno de mis pechos. Comienza a jugar con ellos con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Se están poniendo duros…

-Cat… espera- le digo cuando siento que pellizca mi botón. Un leve dolor agudo me invade, haciendo cerrar fuertemente mis ojos-¡Ah!- ahogo un grito mordiéndome el labio cuando ella repite la acción más firmemente. Puedo escuchar que se ríe.

-Te gusta ¿Cierto?- me pregunta al tiempo que me pellizca nuevamente. Giro mi cabeza hacia un costado, incapaz de contestar… porque es cierto, me duele, pero también lo disfruto. En este momento me siento tan a merced de ella, tan a la deriva de todo lo que haga. Tan dispuesta.

Sus manos siguen trabajando mis pechos cuando siento que su peso se mueve hacia adelante. Siento su aliento en mi cuello expuesto, y luego siento sus labios besándome. La sensación hace que todo en mi hormiguee. Siento como su lengua dibuja un camino hasta por debajo de mi oreja. Sus labios vuelven a besarme, esta vez en mi lóbulo.

-Eres muy bonita… Tori- me susurra muy cerca al oído, un gemido escapa de mis labios involuntariamente.

No es hasta que siento que una de sus manos se mete por debajo de mi pantalón, que reacciono. Con brusquedad mis manos detienen las suyas de las muñecas, haciendo sobresaltar a Cat.

La miro a los ojos y esta parece sorprendida… ¿y quién no lo estaría?

-Yo no…- comienzo a decir mientras trago saliva intentando pensar algo que decir.

¿Y que se supone que diga? ¿Qué de repente tengo miedo? Bueno… seria la verdad, pero es ridículo. La incertidumbre me molesta. Varias preguntas comienza a agolparse en mi cabeza.

-Yo nunca…- vuelvo a hablar, Cat me mira con atención- No puedo… es que…

¿Sabes lo que estas por hacer? ¿De verdad sabes lo que estas por hacer? ¿Lo hiciste antes? ¿Duele? Oh Por Dios ¿Te dolió? ¿Por qué soy tan torpe?

Todas esas preguntas por hacerle a Cat y ninguna salía.

-¿Qué es Tori?- me pregunta con paciencia. La miro apenada, no sé qué decir. Meses esperando algo así y ahora me encuentro aterrada en un mar de dudas.

-Es solo que…- Vamos, es Cat, le has dicho y preguntado cosas estúpidas por meses y nunca te ha juzgado- es solo que… no se… ¿Me dolerá?

Cat me mira sin comprender, frunce el ceño mientras abre la boca para contestar algo, pero solo se queda ahí, mirando como mis manos sostienen sus muñecas. Sonríe ampliamente de repente y me mira, se ríe y yo me siento una completa idiota.

-Ya entiendo- dice y se acerca de nuevo a besar mis labios.

¿Entiende? Bueno, eso obviamente no es verdad… si me entendiera, me respondería con palabras, resolvería mis dudas… con palabras… no con un beso.

Se aleja de mí y se levanta de mi cadera, sentándose en el colchón, detrás de mis piernas. Toma mi pantalón piyama y lo desliza con lentitud junto a mi ropa interior. Quiero protestar pero entonces Cat me encara, mirándome con determinación y una sonrisa que me dice que sabe lo que hace.

Sin dar muchas vueltas, desliza su índice por mi entrepierna, mandándome un fuerte cosquilleo que me obliga a mandar mi cabeza atrás.

-Estás tan mojada- la siento decir y soy incapaz de volverme a mirarla. Mis codos aun me sostienen aunque tiemblan, tanta expectativa de golpe me hacen dudar de mis movimientos, prefiriendo quedarme inmóvil. Puedo sentir los brazos de Cat envolviendo mis piernas, sus manos acariciando mis muslos internos. No sé qué es lo que está haciendo, me esfuerzo por volver mi mirada y de repente toda mi vista es cegada.

-¡No Cat!- grito antes de tapar mi boca con mis manos cuando siento los labios de Cat sobre mi sexo-¡Mmmmm!- Ahogo otro grito cuando sus labios comienzan a moverse de nuevo.

Siento como mis piernas hacen el amague de cerrarse, pero entonces los brazos y las manos de Cat la mantienen agarradas firmemente, incluso puedo sentir como clava sus uñas en mis muslos mandándome unas dolorosas olas de placer. Pero no es hasta que siento su lengua entrando en acción que ya no controlo mi cuerpo en absoluto.

Mis pies se enriedan en las sabanas intentando encontrar un punto en el cual apoyarse. Mi cabeza se va violentamente hacia atrás, cierro los ojos fuertemente mientras mis manos hacen todo lo posible por no dejar que mis gemidos despierten a todo el vecindario.

¡Oh por Dios! Esto es tan vergonzoso… y sin embargo se siente increíble. No sabría como explicarlo, es como si flotara, como si todo mi cuerpo fuera muy liviano. No puedo controlar los espasmos de mi cuerpo y no quiero, de verdad no quiero, pero termino poniendo una de mis manos en la cabeza de Cat, enredando mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos.

Alejo mi otra mano de mi boca dejando que esta tome grande bocanadas de aire. El nombre de Cat sale de mis labios incontables veces, pero no es hasta que siento que comienza a succionar que lo olvido todo, mi cabeza da vuelta y mi vista se empaña. Me muerdo el labio tan fuertemente que siento que me estoy lastimando, pero no sé como mas retener mis gritos.

No sé si estoy presionando la cabeza de Cat, y con lo poco que puedo pensar, espero que no lo esté haciendo… sin embargo eso es lo que siento, a Cat presionando mas contra mi centro. Mis caderas comienzan a moverse sugestivamente contra su boca, no lo puedo evitar. Me siento tan predispuesta.

Mi espalda se arquea lenta, pero de una manera segura, y en el interior de mi ser lucho por retenerme, por reprimir lo que está por pasar, porque un solo pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza y este me apena hasta las puntas de los dedos.

¡Estoy por venirme! ¡Dios! ¡Estoy por correrme en la boca de Cat!

-Cat… Ammhhh- Mi voz sale con temor, sigo luchando contra algo que cada vez siento más cerca. Es inevitable... he perdido la batalla, no hay forma de detenerlo. Siento un ligero temblor y como un gemido en forma de llanto sale de mi boca. Mi cuerpo se tensa y oleadas de placer me invaden desde mi centro.

Dejo caer mis hombros y mi cabeza en la almohada. Mi respiración es tan acelerada y entrecortada que simplemente me deja con la boca abierta. Puedo sentir mi corazón golpeando frenéticamente contra mi pecho. Me siento aturdida, no logro enfocar la mirada, todo esta tan claro y da vueltas. Cierro mis ojos y aun puedo sentir los ecos de placer viajando como olas por mi estomago.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente pude sentir que mi respiración se normalizaba, mi cabeza cae hacia un lado y puedo verla, sentada sobre sus piernas, con ambas manos descansando sobre sus rodillas, me sonríe.

Estiro el brazo, atrapando con mis manos un mecho de su cabello, este se desliza por mis dedos.

-¿Tori?- me llama con curiosidad. Siento que estoy soñando. Mi cuerpo esta tan relajado que siento que podría morir… morir de felicidad y satisfacción ahí mismo-¿Tori?- insiste.

-¿Si?

-Tengo hambre…

Suspiro, intentando razonar lo que acabo de escuchar… tiene hambre… yo también… creo… ¿Tengo hambre? Me lleva unos segundo enterarme que, aparte de sentirme muy agotada, también tengo hambre.

-¿No puedes… no puedes dormir y esperar a que desayunemos mañana?- La miro y ella niega con la cabeza- Esta bien… deja que- Dios todavía no puedo normalizar mi respiración- que me vista con algo.

Cat sonríe más ampliamente y se baja de la cama, busca algo cerca del armario y puedo ver como se saca su buzo canguro, dejándome ver su espalda desnuda, para luego verla vestirse con una de mis remeras.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto mientras con una remera suelta y, recuperando mi ropa interior, me visto.

-Es que tu ropa huele muy rico- Me dice mientras noto como la remera mangas largas en lila que eligió la cubre hasta los muslos y las mangas le cubren totalmente las manos.

Bajamos silenciosamente hasta la cocina. Saco una botella de leche y yogurt de frutilla para Cat, mientras busco en la alacena algo de cereal.

Cat se sienta en una de las banquetas que da a la isla y le sirvo su cereal con el yogurt, hago lo mismo en un bol pero con leche para mí.

Comemos en silencio, cada tanto compartiendo miradas cómplices y riéndonos. Sobran las palabras.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunto luego de unos momentos, viéndola reír sobre su cereal.

-Es gracioso que tenga hambre… ya sabes… después de todo… te comí a ti.

-¡Dios, cállate!- le digo toda avergonzada, mis mejillas me arden por cuarta o quinta vez en la noche.

Se acerca y hace que la vea. Me sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes y yo solo puedo pensar en lo hermosa que es, antes de besarla.

La tomo de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la subo en la isla, haciendo que se siente en ella. Se ríe pero rápidamente vuelve a apoyar sus labios en los míos.

Por más extraño que parezca, siento como si una enorme pared hubiera desaparecido de entre nosotras. Como si ahora estuviera a ella más cerca que nunca. No temo en profundizar el beso, mientras con mis manos acaricio su espalda, trazado corazones con mis dedos, que por la sonrisa que puedo sentir sobre mis labios, se que interpreta.

Ella separa nuestros labios apoyando su frente en mi frente, su nariz roza simpáticamente la mía, haciéndome cosquillas.

-¿Tori?

-¿Am?

-Me preguntaba…

-Dime…

-¿Crees que se pueda hacerlo más de una vez por noche?

Me rio sin poder evitarlo, es tan linda… ¡maldición! tengo la novia más linda del mundo. La miro y aun espera mi respuesta.

-No lo sé…- le contesto mientras miro hacia arriba pensándolo- Creo que... tendremos que averiguarlo.

-Si- asiente muy segura con la cabeza-habrá que averiguarlo, es una duda que seguro no me dejara dormir.

Se baja de un salto de la isla y tomando mi mano me arrastra hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en mi boca, sigo saboreando el dulce sabor que me dejo el explorar la boca de Cat…

-Frutilla- murmuro al recordar el sabor de yogurt que le serví a mi novia, mientras esta me conduce escaleras arriba hacia mi propia habitación.

* * *

**Nota Del Autor**

**¡Yehiiiii! escribí Lemon :D** No puedo decir lo feliz que me siento conmigo misma justo ahora XD

Bien, el titulo que le di es "**How**" y es una canción de **Maroon 5**. Esta banda me acompaño durante toda la semana y… no sé, tienes temas muy sexys y me ayudaron bastante a inspirarme XD Recomiendo la canción, es muy genial y dulce… y sexy también, pero al estilo Cori o algo así.

Bueno, este Fic tiene una pequeña pero especial dedicatoria para **DESTACADO117**. Gracias por apoyarme y bancarme en esta Broo, eres lo mas ;)

Y bueno, ya que estamos ,le hago publicidad a mi otro Fic Cori, que es **Stereo Hearts **aunque este es "T" pero Ñe… igual lo recomiendo… me auto recomiendo XD

En fin, que **si disfrutaron la lectura, comenten**. Seria genial leer que opinan de mi trabajo, y quizás así, hacer en el futuro algo parecido o incluso mejor.

Así que ya saben. **Déjenme sus review.**

Y eso… que espero leerlos pronto… leernos :)


End file.
